Electronic calendars are increasingly used to organize our lives. Such calendars are accessed from both desktop computers and portable computing devices (e.g., laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and wearable computers).
One problem that limits more widespread use of electronic calendars is the process of filling out electronic calendar entries, which can be cumbersome and inefficient. Users typically must type or cut-and-paste data from another document into multiple calendar fields (e.g., date, start time, end time, location, activity, and people involved).
Thus, it would be highly desirable to find new, more efficient ways to create electronic calendar entries from web documents such as email messages.